


pagtingin

by beyondosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondosh/pseuds/beyondosh
Summary: Kyungsoo is a huge fan of Ben & Ben. Manonood dapat siya ng concert nito kasama si Baekhyun kaso he was ditched last minute kaya ang sumama sa kanya ay ang kanyang bestfriend na si Jongin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	pagtingin

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! new fic dahil wala na akong magawa because of the quarantine at kailangan ko pa din paganahin ang aking utak para hindi magulat kapag bumalik na sa work.
> 
> this is a very random fic. i started writing after i watched Ben & Ben's live last night.
> 
> ayun, i hope magustuhan niyo ito (???)

“Hoy Baekhyun! Mamaya na yung concert ng Ben and Ben. Sasamahan mo ako ha!” pag-alala ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. 

Kasalakuyan silang nasa Mcdo para kumain ng lunch kasama ang buong barkada, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo at si Jongin. Sa iisang village lang kasi sila nakatira kaya simula pagkabata hanggang college, magkakasama pa din sila. Kahit na sa iba’t ibang university na sila nag-aaral, nagkikita kita pa din sila tuwing weekends, madalas kumakain sa labas para makapag-usap.

“Babe, diba ay dinner tayo kasama sina mama mamaya?” Chanyeol reacted

“Oo nga pala!” Baekhyun shouted Sorry Soo pero hindi pala ako pwede mamaya. Nakalimutan ko agad sabihin sayo.

Malungkot man, naiintindihan naman ni Soo. Matagal ng magkarelasyon sina Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Kulang na lang ata na magpakasal ang dalawa.

“Okay lang, Baek ano ka ba. Hanap na lang ako ng ibang kasama.”

“Sorry talaga Soo. Bawi ako sayo sa susunod.” Kyungsoo just nodded in response.

Kumagat si Soo sa hawak nitong nuggets ng biglang nagsalita si Jongin.

“Ako na lang sasama sayo. Libre naman ako mamaya.” he said after ubusin ang coke

“Jongskie may laro tayo mamaya!” apela ni Sehun

“Oh may laro ka pala. Sige na sama ka na doon ako na lang hahanap ng kasama baka pwede naman si Jongdae mamaya.” Kyungsoo suggested. Nginitian niya si Jongin to assure him na okay lang naman talaga kahit hindi niya ito masamahan.

“Hindi na, I insist. Se, kayo na lang. Libre ko na lang yung susunod na laro.” Jongin said.

“Jongin talaga nako bahala ka.” sabi ni Sehun. Hindi na niya pipilitin si Jongin dahil he already made up his mind.

“Sure ka okay lang?” tanong ni Kyungsoo

“Oo nga. Ayaw mo ata kasama bestfriend mo?” apela ni Jongin

“Hindi! Baka kasi ano, baka nakakaistorbo nga ako sayo.”

“Soo, hindi ka istorbo, okay? Hayaan mo si Sehun. Kung awayin ka niyan sabihin mo sakin akong bahala.”

Kinilig si Kyungsoo sa sinabi nito pero siyempre, hindi niya ipinahalata. Kahit kailan napaka pa-fall talaga nitong si Jongin kaya hindi niya maiwasan na magka gusto dito pero hanggang lihim na pagtingin lang. Natatakot din kasi siya na kung umamin siya, mawala yung pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa.

“Okay.” tipid na sagot ni Soo.

“Baekhyun!!! Bakit kasi hindi ka nagsabi agad na hindi mo ako masasamahan!!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos ng kanilang tanghalian sa Mcdo, mauuna ng umuwi ang dalawa samantalang manonood pa ng basketball game ang tatlo sa kabilang village.

“Sorry na nga kasi. Promise, nakalimutan ko.” Baekhyun defends. Tiningnan niya ang kaibigan na tahimik na naglalakad few meters ahead of him.

“Huy Soo! Hintayin mo ako!” pero hindi siya pinansin nito kaya Baek jogged para makahabol sa kanya.

“Bakit ang lalim ng iniisip mo dyan ha?” Baek asked, tahimik lang kasi ito, malayo from his usual self. 

“May iniisip lang.” bulong si Soo

“Ano? Si Jongin ba?”

“Oo.” he answered without hesitation. “Hindi ko alam, part of me wants to confess to him mamaya, part of me is scared kasi nakasugal ang friendship namin. Baka hindi naman mutual.” he said 

“Follow you heart.” simpleng sagot ni Baek

“Ha?”

“Sundin mo yung gusto ng puso mo pero always remember, follow your heart.”

“Bahala na.”

“Kailan ka pa naging fan ng Ben and Ben?” Sehun asked. Naka-upo silang tatlo sa bleachers, nasa pagitan nina Sehun at Chanyeol si Jongin na busy magsearch ng mga famous songs ng banda.

“Kanina lang.” Jongin answered habang binabasa yung lyrics ng unang kanta na lumabas sa kanyang Google search.

“Whipped.” bulong ni Sehun pero narinig yun ni Jongin kahit na biglang sumigaw ang crowd dahil naka tatlong puntos ang isang team.

“Oo, matagal na.”

“Pero di kaya umamin.” he joked. Usually kasi kapag ganito yung usapan hindi nagrereact si Jongin kaya hindi na nag-eexpect ng sagot ang kaibigan. 

“Mamaya.” Jongin answered. Nakuha nito bigla yung attention ng dalawa na halatang gulat sa narinig.

“Ano? Aamin ka na?” Chanyeol asked again to clarify.

“Bingi ka ba? Oo nga.”

“Wow, binata na si Jongin.” loko ulit ni Sehun.

“Pero bakit parang biglaan naman? Dati parang tahimik ka lang tungkol dyan.” Chanyeol asked.

“Kasi kapag sinusundo ko si Soo at sabay kami umuuwi siya yung laging nagpapatugtog sa kotse.” Jongin began. Kinikilig siya pero he tries his best na hindi ito ipakita dahil panigurado, aasarin siya ng dalawa. “Tapos napansin ko na yung unang kanta na lagi niyang pinapatugtog ay kanta ng Ben and Ben. Ngayon binasa ko yung lyrics kaya ayun.”

“Anong kanta ba yan?” Sehun asked.

“Pagtingin.” he simply answered.

Sinundo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanilang bahay. He is parked sa harapan ng bahay ng mga Do. Nasa loob siya ng kanyang sasakyan listening to some of Ben and Ben songs habang binabasa ang lyrics nito.

Maya maya pa, lumabas na din si Kyungsoo at deretsong sumakay.

“Uy nakikinig ka ah.” hinila ni Kyungsoo ang seatbelt, making sure na maayos itong nakalock.

“Oo. Excited na ako.” Jongin said sabay abot ng kanyang cellphone kay Soo “Ikaw na lang magplay ng music pili ka na lang.” 

Jongin began to drive papunta sa concert venue at according kay Waze, mga thirty minutes lang ang biyahe nila. Kyungsoo chose the song na papatugtugin nila during their trip and it was what Jongin expected.

Dami pang gustong sabihin  
Ngunit wag na lang muna

“Kailan ka pa naging Ben and Ben fan?” Soo asked. Kahit magbestfriends kasi nila ni Jongin parnag never niya naman ito nakita na nakikinig sa kanta ng kanyang paboritong banda.

“Matagal tagal na din.” he answered.

Wag mo akong sisihin  
Mahirap ang tumaya

“Soo, curious lang ako. Anong favorite song mo sa kanila?” tanong nito which made Soo flustered bigla. 

Gusto niyang sabihin yung totoong sagot pero baka naman mahalata siya?

“Hmmmm lahat.” he answered Okay na yan, atleast safe.

“Wala kang pinaka favorite? Kung itatanong sayo ng Ben and Ben ano yung kanta na gusto mong tugtugin nila sayo.”

“Ang hirap naman ng tanong mo.”

“Dali na impossible naman yung walang kang paborito.”

“Siguro ano ito, Pagtingin.” Soo finally answered.

“Bakit naman?” tanong ni Jongin na kahit kailan napaka kulit talaga.

Kasi yan yung kanta ko para sayo. Ang hirap na kasi itago ng nararamdaman ko para sayo.

“Yan kasi yung unang kanta nila na napakinggan ko which made me a fan.” 

“Maganda naman siya. Pati yung message.” biglang kinabahan si Kyungsoo. Possible kaya na alam na ni Jongin ang dahilan kung bakit niya yun napili or nag ooverthink lang siya?

Few minutes later, iba’t ibang kanta lang ulit ng Ben andBen ang naririnig sa loob ng sasakyan. Minsan, sinasabayan pa ni Soo yung kanta lalo na sa chorus part. He is excited at hindi niya na mapigilan.

Waze: You have reached your destination

Pagkarinig nito, nagliwanag ang mga mata si Kyungsoo dahil nakikita niya na ang mga tarpaulin sa labas ng concert venue. Luckily, agad nakahanap ng parking space si Jongin. 

Dahil hindi na maitago ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang excitement, nagbibrisk walk na ito kaya naman naiwan si Jongin na masayang sinusundan ng tingin ang kaibigan.

During the concert, tahimik lang na nakatayo si Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo habang nanonood ang kaibigan sa banda na nagpeperform sa harap nila. Hindi talaga matatanggi na big fan itong si Kyungsoo dahil alam niya ang buong lyrics ng halos lahat ng mga kinanta.

“Huy okay ka lang ba dyan? Tabi tayo dito.” nilingon ni Soo ang kaibigan dahil tahimik lang ito di tulad niya na sumasabay sa pagkanta.

“Hindi okay lang ako dito. Enjoy ka lang dyan, bantayan kita.” Jongin answered. He flashed his smile kay Soo assuring him.

Delikado talaga yang ngiti mo na yan Jongin.

Kyungsoo smiled back at binalik ang kanyang focus sa banda. 

“And for our last song, we all dedicate it sa lahat ng may gusto o hinahangaan o may lihim na pagtingin.” the member announced “This is Pagtingin.”

When Jongin heard the title, he walked towards Kyungsoo at tinabihan ito.

“You’re here.” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang tumutugtog ang intro ng kanta.

“Oo, last song na.” he said. Slowly, pinatong ni Jongin ang kanyang kaliwang kamay sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, which surprised the latter. Tiningnan ni Soo ang nakapatong na kamay then kay Jongin pero hindi siya nagtanong.

Sanay na siya. Jongin has always been like that kaya siya nahulog so he didn’t mind.

Nagsimula ng kumanta ang vocalist, sinasabayan pa din ni Soo ang kanta. Pero bigla siyang nagulat sa ginawa ni Jongin

Nilapit ni Jongin ang kanyang labi sa may tenga ni Soo, “Makinig ka ng mabuti ha. Pakinggan mo ng mabuti.” he whispered. Humigpit din yung pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa balikat nito.

Kyungsoo was curious kaya he just followed what Jongin said.

Pag nilahad ang damdamin  
Sana di magbago pagtingin  
Aminin ang mga lihim  
Sana di magbago pagtingin

Kyungsoo froze. He stopped singing at tiningnan niya lang si Jongin who was busy watching the band. 

“Ni…” Soo softly whispered. Parang sasabog ang dibdib niya sa sobrang kaba, he felt goosebumps all over his body. Parang biglang bumagal yung mga nangyayari sa paligid.

“Hmmmm?” 

“Ano yun?” he asked, trying to compose himself.

“Just listen to the song, okay?” he answered tapos ngiti ulit. Tumango si Kyungsoo at binalik yung kanyang attention sa Ben and Ben.

Iibig lang kapag handa   
Hindi na lang kung trip trip lang naman  
Iibig lang kapag handa  
Hindi na lang kung trip trip lang naman

Kyungsoo can feel his entire body shaking dahil sa kaba. Nahuli na ba ni Jongin yung lihim niyang pagtingin? Sa pagtatapos ba ng concert na ito, matatapos na din ang pagkakaibigan nila? Ang daming tumatakbo sa isip niya at hindi nito namalayan na may tumulong luha sa kanyang pisngi na agad naman niyang pinunasan.

“Soo? Umiiyak ka?” tanong ni Jongin, may panic sa boses niya dahil kanina ang saya saya pa nito tapos biglang umiyak. “Huy bakit? Wag kang umiyak baka isipin ng mga tao dito inaaway kita.” may lambing at concern yung boses ni Jongin.

“Kasi ikaw…” Soo softly said 

“Bakit ako?”

Kyungsoo sniffed tapos inirapan ang kasama “Ewan ko sayo Jongin.”

“Pinakinggan mo ba yung kanta?”

Soo nodded, kahit naman hindi niya pakinggan he knows the song by heart.

“I dedicate the song to you.” he finally said.

Nanlaki yung mga mata ni Kungsoo dahil sa gulat. 

Totoo ba ‘to?

“Gustong gusto kita, Kyungsoo. Matagal na pero hindi kasi ako sigurado kung gusto mo din ako.” Jongin began. Inialis niya yung kamay na nakapatong sa balikat ni Soo then he held his left hand. “Tapos napansin ko na lagi yan yung kanta na pinapatugtog mo kapag sumasabay ka sakin pauwi and that’s when I knew.”

“Jongin….” sinubukan ni Kyungsoo magsalita pero he was out of words. 

Natapos ang concert ng Ben and Ben at nagsimula na ding umalis ang mga tao.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are now walking papunta sa parking lot. Kung kanina ang bilis ng lakad nila, ngayon they are walking slowly. Nakahawak pa din si Jongin sa kamay ni Soo na hindi pa din nagsasalita.

Nang makarating sila sa harapan ng sasakyan ni Jongin, Soo stopped walking at biglang nagsalita.

“Jongin.” tawag nito. The taller turned around at humarap kay Soo..

Hinanap ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata ni Jongin bago siya nagpatuloy.

“Gusto din kita. Sobra. Matagal na.” he finally said.

Jongin smiled dahil sa saya at kilig. He pulled Kyungsoo closer to him. Kyungsoo placed his hands sa balikat ni Jongin.

Jongin fixed Kyungsoo’s hair. Hinawi niya yung iilang hibla ng buhok nito sa noo pagilid. Then slowly he reached for Soo’s face specifically sa noo nito and he kissed it. Hindi naman mapigilan ni Soo na mapangiti.

“Hindi pa din ako makapaniwala.” Soo said

“Na?”

“Na gusto mo din ako.” Jongin just smiled and pulled him for a hug.

“Mahal kita, Soo. Sobra.”

Pagka-uwi ni Kyungsoo sa kanila, agad niyang tinext si Baekhyun para ipaalam ang nangyari sa concert. Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone na nakapatong sa night stand and typed his message para sa kaibigan.

Kyungsoo: hi baek! Nakauwi na ako galing sa concert at ang galing talaga nila sayang wala ka!!  
Kyungsoo: pero okay lang din na wala ka.  
Kyungsoo: kasi umamin na si Jongin sa akin :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sana napakilig kayo :<
> 
> stay safe everyone!! wash your hands and stay at home!!


End file.
